Godric's Hollow
by GoldRose311
Summary: It's everyone's fifth year at Hogwarts. since Voldemort is back, things are a bit chaotic. And there is a new girl there, could she be tied in with Voldemort? Plus, hormones are going haywire with Ron and Hermione. Harry might have a crush on Ginny. And P


Disclaimer: All of these Characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling. Sadly, not me  
  
Clouds of fog ascended from the ground like a blanket of thick snow. The sky was an inky-blue and not a single star shone that night. Dead, mangled trees surrounded the area. Their branches hung down like limp, blistered, arms just waiting for the right second to grab you. There was an icy cold breeze, which tingled the spine. An eerie sort of place, Godric's Hollow. Only the year before a cult of Death Eaters had met there bringing the Dark Lord back to power, but we're here to talk about now, not the past. Inside a clump of dead trees there was a small clearing, in which tall hooded figures were entering one by one. They were strangely silent, hoping to please their master. If not the price would be deadly. Draco Malfoy, a 15-year-old-wizard, snobby, rich, spoiled, Hogwarts student, bobbed his head up and down violently. "What in God's name are you doing Draco?" hissed Lucius Malfoy, his father. " I'm trying to see past the line of Death Eaters, the fat fellow is blocking my view!" Draco said grumpily. Lucius gave his son a look of disappointment and loathing, "You never take the name of a Death Eater in vain or disrespect!" "I may disrespect whomever I please," Draco mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his silvery-blond hair. Hoping that his father didn't hear this snide remark, he reluctantly brought his hood over his head. Draco never felt that his father ever really loved him. Almost as though having him as a son was a mistake that him and his mother made. But Draco's mother loved him enough for two. The line moved eve so slowly and he began to get quite bored. He yawned once or twice. He thought he'd rather be at home sleeping, or writing to Pansy, his girlfriend. He looked off to the side lazily expecting to see another stupid, mangled, tree, but he did not. Instead, sitting on its hind legs, was a black shaggy dog. It was wearing a blue, shabby, collar with a pendant attached to it. The pendant read: Snuffles "Snuffles?" Draco snorted. "What idiot mudblood would name their mangy mutt Snuffles? They must've had a head cold at the time." He thought maliciously. The dog seemed to know what he was thinking and began to growl at him, there was a blazing madness in it's deep black eyes. Draco had seen those eyes before, but couldn't place where. " What are you going to do? Slobber on me?" Draco whispered in a mock of terror. The dog stopped growling and gave Draco a menacing look. Draco ignored its icy stare. "Dogs aren't human. They cannot make you feel inferior, but yet, how can it look at me like that? Unless, it's an Animagus." He puzzled. He shook these absurd thoughts from his mind and went on forward. The line was going a bit faster, and then finally he reached inside of the circle. Death Eaters filled the clearing, all standing adjacent to each other. They were all eerily still, no one made a sound or a movement. Draco was sure that they had all turned to stone. Suddenly a cold rush filled the circle. Draco shivered. He was one of the few who did. He felt strange, almost as though someone had slipped a block of ice down his throat and into his stomach. Immediately, as though out of nowhere, Wormtail and a limp robed figure had come to the center of the clearing. Everyone seemed to have stopped breathing. Wormtail was busying himself, kissing the hem of the robes on the limp body. The figure held up a bony, long, scaly, slimy, white finger, ordering him to desist. "Father," Draco whispered tugging abruptubly on his father's robes, "Who is that man in the center? The man who is plump and balding? H can't be a follower, could he? He looks to weak, and pathetic." " That, Draco, is Wormtail. One of Lord Voldemort's most faithful servants," his father answered in a slightly annoyed tone. Draco raised a blond eyebrow and shrugged. Wormtail, mean while, had removed the figure's hood. Standing there was Lord Voldemort himself. He turned his white, slimy, scaly head. He had two red slits for eyes, they blazed wildly, and two more slits for nostrils. He face had spread into a malevolent grin. Draco had suddenly stopped speaking when he saw Voldemort's face. He gave a sharp intake of breath and his mouth hung open in a sort of a silent scream. He looked paler than usual. Voldemort's eyes twitched around aimlessly. Then they fell upon.Draco. The blood drained from his face. Suddenly he felt very dizzy and quite sick. Voldemort slithered over to him. He held his breath and closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't throw up on him. A cold sensation went through his body as Voldemort approached him. "Ah, fresh meat, we have a new member with us tonight. Tell me small one, why did you decide to join me?" Voldemort said in a high-pitched and cold voice. Draco opened his mouth but not words came out. What did come out was a little squeal, which sounded inhuman. His father quickly covered for him. "This is my son, Draco. He's not a Death Eater, yet. I hope he will amount to one soon. But I thought I should maybe take him to a meeting. A little bit of a foretaste," Lucius said casually. Voldemort turned his head sharply towards Lucius. "Did I give you permission to peak Malfoy?" he retorted coldly. Lucius stiffened up, "No, sir. I am truly, terribly, sorry sir. Please, forgive me." "Sorry isn't good enough Malfoy. You need to learn to hold your tongue," Voldemort said curtly. Lucius nodded, a bit shooken up. Voldemort slithered closer to Draco, "Tell me boy, what is your name?" "Draco Malfoy, sir, my Lord, your honor, sire," Draco, said in an unusually high voice. Voldemort gave a cold cruel laugh, making Draco's spine tingle. Their noses where almost touching. Draco was about to tell him to move in a rude sort of gesture, but decided not to risk it. He could feel Voldemort's icy breath upon his forehead. He stood there feeling limp, trembling, knees shaking, and extremely weak. "Hogwarts student, eh? Slytherin blood, no doubt about that. But yet, I smell fear in you. First lesson boy, fear shall bring you nothing! But power, shall give you your very heart's desire," Voldemort said giving Draco a malevolent smile. Draco gulped down a large lump in his throat. Voldemort gave another high- pitched malicious laugh. "Why have you summoned upon us my Lord," said a particularly fat Death Eater. Voldemort jerked his head over towards the other Death Eater. "Patience," he said in a deadly whisper, " My sources tell me that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has set up a secret organization named Order of the Phoenix. I have heard he has gathered some very powerful witches and wizards, and is using them as spies to plot against me." He shot a suspicious look at Draco. Draco, pretending not to notice, was much more interested in that dog he had seen. Which was now on the side of the circle, sitting obediently on its hind legs. There was something abnormal about that dog. It didn't seem to be a regular kind of dog. "Sir, it has been rumored that Sirius Black has been sulking around, unfound. Dumbledore always favored Black and his old group. Perhaps he knows that Black is innocent, he could be a link to the Order of the Phoenix," Lucius said in a sticky tone. "Peter, desist!" Voldemort said to Wormtail, who was still kissing the hem of his robes. "Peter? It couldn't be," Draco thought curiously, he looked back at the dog ho was looking back, "No, it couldn't be. Peter is a very common name. But, if Black was innocent. Could it be?" Draco was snapped back into reality when a cold bony hand was laid upon his shoulder. He sharply turned his head. His father was glaring at him with embarrassment. Draco hung his head hastily and listened. "I know Dumbledore is intelligent. But he is not that intelligent." Voldemort said hastily, "Stupidity doesn't do well in the Death Eater circle, Midgeon." "Our true business here is to kill a boy. Not like that ornery Hufflepuff, Diggory," he said with a malevolent smile, "I want the blood of another, Hogwarts this year shall be a living heck to the boy. The blood I want is Potter's." Draco widened his eyes in amazement and listened intently. 


End file.
